


Happily Ever After

by WhenIWasAYoungBoy



Category: Dandelion: Wishes Brought to You (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, look... I really want Heejung to have rabbit ears, takes place after Jieun’s route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 09:56:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15483195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenIWasAYoungBoy/pseuds/WhenIWasAYoungBoy
Summary: She’s surprised when she first catches sight of the ears.





	Happily Ever After

She’s surprised when she first catches sight of the ears. They’re sleek and soft, the colour blending in with her brown hair. He can only smile when she shows them to him. He already knew. He first saw her with them back in her old home, back when he could be nothing more than a rabbit.

His father, impossibly, becomes even more welcoming towards her once he sees them. His mother just smiles knowingly.

She finds them odd, he knows. Her eyes still widen whenever she catches sight of her reflection without warning. He also knows she finds it strange that her ears betray her every feeling, popping up when she’s surprised and drooping when she’s sad.

It’s not the only change, of course. It is, however, the only one she’s fully conscious of. Since he brought her to Grass, she’s been acting more and more rabbit-like. Be it the food she eats, or the way she reacts to things. She seems happy though, and that’s all that matters in the end. (He’s not entirely sure whether or not he’s upset about her not being able to fully turn into a rabbit. At least, not for a long while.)

She’s still the same though. Still quiet and tidy and kind, still raising an eyebrow if he eats too many apples and admonishing him for not eating vegetables. She’s still able to take the strangest situations and adapt to them, be it a basket of animals appearing in her room with no warning, or suddenly finding herself in an entirely new world. She takes everything in her stride. Which, he supposes, is why he loves her.

She still draws, too. In fact, she does so more often than not and is now willing to show her work to anyone who asks. He’s so proud of her for getting over her self-consciousness that he can’t even be that put-out if she ignores him to go sketch in the gardens. Or, on occasion, she’ll use him as a model. He always prefers her work over that of the royal artists.

Despite not being fully used to being an almost-princess, she still tries her best and people still love her for it. She’s sweet and polite, and her clear-eyed gaze makes it impossible for people to object if they skip a few meetings. Quite often, they can be found skipping out on their royal duties by hiding in the kitchen, snacking on apples and making each other laugh.

Both of them end up with an unsaid wish granted, neither of them losing any memories in the process.

**Author's Note:**

> I love love love this game. It’s really good! (The rabbits are my favourites)
> 
> [tumblr](http://thedoomedprophet.tumblr.com/)   
>  [twitter](http://twitter.com/doomedprophett/)   
>  [instagram](http://instagram.com/thedoomedprophet/)


End file.
